And the drama keeps on coming
by singdance
Summary: Sequel to "Endless affairs and drama". What's Elyse's plan? Will Blair and Chuck have a baby? And what about Serena'a birthday?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys so here's the sequel to 'endless affairs and drama' hope you lyk it)**

It had been a couple of weeks and Elyse started hanging around Jenny and Lorelle more and since Jenny was always helping Dan it was mainly Elyse and Lorelle hanging out. Elyse was determined for her plan to work. That day Jenny, Elyse and Lorelle were all going out shopping so it was the perfect opportunity for the birth of the plan. Before she left she called Jenny

"Hey Jenny"

"Hey Elyse we still on for today?" Jenny asked

"That's why I called thing is well Lorelle just called me"

"And?"

"She doesn't wanna go shopping" Elyse said hoping, no praying that Jenny will fall for it

"But it's Lorelle as if she wouldn't wanna go"

"Well she sounded pretty mad"

"Why what is it?" Jenny asked

"Okay I'll tell you the truth because you're my friend and you deserve it" Elyse replied 'truth my ass' she thought

"Okay"

"Well she didn't cancel the shopping date she just wanted me to tell you she did so you wouldn't come"

"What? Why would she do something like that?" Jenny asked clearly upset

"I don't know but like I said she sounded mad did you say anything to her?"

"No I haven't said anything"

"Well I'll talk to her today anyway gotta go now"

"K cya" Elyse hung up wearing an evil grin.

A little bit later…

Elyse waited for Lorelle outside Bendels. When Lorelle came Elyse smiled and waved

"Hey Elyse" Lorelle said hugging her

"Hey"

"So where's Jenny?"

"Oh she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She had to help out Dan I wonder why she didn't call you?"

"Me too"

"Did you say anything to her?"

"No nothing did she say anything"

"She just said tell Lorelle I won't be coming but you know as if she would care"

"What?" she asked

"Yeah I know but you know let's just go shopping you can talk to her later" Elyse said dragging Lorelle along. Lorelle was becoming more and more sceptical to believe Elyse because that did not sound like Jenny but then again she didn't come and Jenny didn't even call her.

A while later…

Jenny was annoyed that Lorelle didn't want her to come shopping. Well she wouldn't have been able to come anyway since at last minute Serena dropped Adam off and asked Jenny to look after him.

**(A/N: Please review)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck waited outside the bathroom anxiously. He had waited outside the bathroom so often it was like a ritual. He hoped this time he got Blair pregnant but he tried he really did now all he had to do was wait for ten minutes which felt like 10 hours. Soon Blair came out of the bathroom looking at the test with tears in her eyes

"Honey what did it say? Are you okay?" Chuck asked. Blair looked up at him

"We're pregnant" she said smiling and crying at the same time. Chuck froze for a minute. He was going to be a father. Tears were brimming around his eyes

"We're having a baby?" he asked Blair nodded jumping into his arms and letting him hold her close

"A baby" Chuck kept repeating. He let go of her and crouched down so he was facing her belly

"Hey I'm your daddy" Blair giggled

"Chuck the baby can't hear you yet"

"I don't care he or she is in there" Blair pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Lorelle then came through the doors

"Hey I'm home" she yelled from downstairs

"Lorelle come up here we have to tell you something" Blair yelled back. Lorelle went up to the couples bedroom only to see them holding eachother and crying

"What's going on?" she asked

"You tell her" Blair said to Chuck

"No you" Chuck replied back

"No you" Blair said laughing

"No you tell her" Chuck said

"Okay someone tell me already" Lorelle said clearly confused

"Okay I'll tell her, Lorelle… I'm pregnant" Blair said smiling. Lorelle went wide-eyed

"What?" she asked surprised

"I just took the test twice and well I'm pregnant" Blair said again

"Oh my god congratulations" Lorelle said running over to the couple and hugging them

"Do you know how far along you are?" Lorelle asked

"No we just found out but we'll find out tomorrow" Chuck said

"Oh my god you're pregnant I'm gonna be an aunt" Lorelle squealed jumping up and down

"But Lorelle you can't tell anyone yet we wanna tell them" Chuck said

"I won't tell but this is so exciting" Lorelle said.

Or is it really exciting? Is it really?

**(Please review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews)**

The next day Lorelle was running late to school so she couldn't walk with Jenny and Eric. When she finally made it to school she saw Elyse and Jenny talking an Jenny immediately glared at Lorelle

"Helo Lorelle" she said in an angry voice

"Jenny, hey Elyse" Lorelle said in a happy voice when she greeted Elyse

"So how was your fabulous weekend you didn't bother to call me about" Lorelle snapped at Jenny

"Oh wait I'm confused did you not want me to call you or did you not want me to go shopping?" 

"What are you talking about?" Lorelle asked

"You know you have a problem with me just tell me we're supposed to be friends. And by the way what do you mean about my fabulous weekend?"

"Oh don't play sweet and innocent now Jenny"

"Don't you have some boyfriend to make-out with you slut"

"Don't you have some boyfriend to have sex with behind everybody's back?" everyone was watching the two fight while Elyse was holding back her smiles

"Lorelle just stay the hell away from me you bitch"

"With pleasure" the two walked away from eachother leaving everyone to watch the two separate

Gossip girls: Just spotted our Jenny and Lorelle arguing before classes start. What about? Well it sounded like a mixed up message or a certain messenger mixing up messages to cause drama. Shame though we really thought we had the new Serena and Blair besties for life well maybe we have to change besties to enemies. Speaking of Blair did you hear she finally got pregnant? Well my congratulations. Well I'll be back soon 

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip Girl

During lunch Jenny went out with Nate to have lunch, it was their daily ritual. Nate waited for her to come, but when she came she stormed in her eyes glaring, she stomped over to their usual table and sat down

"Um are you okay?" Nate asked

"No I'm not I'm so mad" Jenny said clenching her teeth

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked a little scared by her entrance

"No thankyou" Nate said the waiter slowly walked off

"What's wrong Jenny?" Nate asked

"Lorelle and I had a huge fight today but it's all her fault"

"Whoa you and Lorelle?" Nate was clearly shocked the two were like sisters maybe they are but the sisters that fight a lot. 

"She kept defending herself and making me look bad like it's my fault she didn't want me to go shopping with her and Elyse, like it's my fault she made Elyse lie to me and say shopping was cancelled. That bitch" 

Meanwhile…

Eric and Lorelle were also having lunch Lorelle was well stabbing her food with her fork. Eric looked concerned, no he looked scared

"Something wrong with the food?" he asked

"No it's just I'm so mad" she said angrily

"Why?"

"Me and Jenny had a fight today" she said

"Whoa you and Jenny?" he asked 'that's why Jenny seemed mad this morning' he thought

"She kept defending herself and making me look bad like it's my fault she had plans and didn't bother to tell me, like it's my fault she was mad at me for no reason and assumed I wouldn't care. That bitch"

Meanwhile… (Back with Jenny and Nate)

"She's supposed to be my best friend we tell eachother everything and now she just decides to hate me it really pisses me off"

"Look Jenny I know your mad just get your mind off of it and calm down your food is getting cold"

"Okay sorry Nate" Nate nodded and dug into his food but just as she was about to take a bite more anger came out

"But seriously what a bitch her getting mad caused everyone to watch and it leaked to Gossip girl honestly it's like she wants to purposely ruin our friendship"

"Jenny" Nate pleaded her to finish her food

"You're right Nate I'll text her and ask her to come over before Dan comes over you know Nate you really give great advice" Jenny stood up and kissed him on the cheek and walked out leaving a confused Nate

"Cheque please" he called out to the waiter

Meanwhile… (Back with Lorelle and Eric)

"She's supposed to be my best friend we tell eachother everything and now she just decides to hate me it really pisses me off"

"Look Lorelle I know your made just get your mind off of it and calm down and stop stabbing the nice plates"

"Okay sorry Eric" Eric nodded and dug into his food but then more anger came out of Lorelle and she stab the plate as she got more food on her fork

"But seriously what a bitch her getting mad cause everyone to watch and it leaked to Gossip girl honestly it's like she wants to purposely ruin our friendship" 

"Lorelle" Eric pleaded her to stop stabbing the plates

"You're right Eric I'll text her so we can talk you know Eric you really give great advice" Lorelle stood up and kissed him on the cheek and walked out leaving a confused Eric

"Cheque please" he called out to the waiter

**(A/N: Please review)**


	4. Chapter 4

Blair and Chuck decided that they were going to tell Dan and Serena about their news

Blair and Chuck decided that they were going to tell Dan and Serena about their news. Both of them waited in the elevator that led to Dan and Serena. When they made it they found Dan and Serena playing with Adam

"Hey" Blair said as both Dan and Serena looked up and smiled

"Hey guys" Dan said

"Hey we weren't expecting you" Serena said. Blair gave hugs and kisses to the couple while Chuck smiled and nodded

"Hey Adam" Blair cooed picking him up Chuck smiled and made a funny face to Adam

"I really wish Adam could have a little friend to grow up with or someone his own age to play with" Serena said

"Yeah, so what brings you guys here?" Dan asked

"Well we have some news to tell you guys" Blair said still holding Adam

"Oh?" Serena asked

"Well you know Chuck and I have been trying to get pregnant for a while now and nothing has happened" there was silence Chuck then broke the silence

"Until now"

"You mean?" Serena asked pointing to Blair's stomach. Blair nodded

"I'm pregnant" Serena squealed hugging her best friend

"Oh my god that's amazing congratulations" Serena said. Dan went over and gave Chuck a man-hug

"Hey congrats man"

"Oh thanks" Chuck replied

"So how far along are you?" Serena asked. Chuck and Blair had just been to the doctor's so they now knew how far along Blair was

"I'm two weeks"

"Oh that's so exciting how cute would it be if your child was a girl and her and Adam end up going out" Serena said smiling

"Yeah well we have to get going now" Chuck said

"Oh okay then again congratulations" Dan said

"Oh Blair if you need any help or need to ask questions just call" Serena said

"I will thanks. Bye Adam" Blair cooed giving him kisses

"She's already got the motherly touch" Dan said

"Bye little guy" Chuck said taking Adam in his arms and resting him in his crib

"And he's already got the fatherly touch" Serena said

Meanwhile…

Lorelle made her way to Jenny's place when he got there she knocked on the door and Jenny answered

"We seriously need to talk" they said at the same time

"Okay you first, no you, no you, stop, you stop!" they both said to eachother Jenny took a deep breath

"Okay first let's talk about why you didn't want me to come shopping" Jenny started

"Okay seriously I don't know what you're talking about I came here to talk about why you went to go help Dan thinking I wouldn't care and didn't even bother to call" Lorelle shot back

"What are you talking about? Elyse told me that you told her to tell me that shopping was cancelled when I didn't believe that because well you'd never cancel a shopping date she told me it was because you didn't want me to come with you guys"

"Okay firstly I never said I would never say that and secondly, Elyse told me that you were helping Dan and that you thought I wouldn't care and that you sounded pretty pissed off at me and you didn't even bother to call"

"What I would never do that to you" Jenny said

"I know that's why I was angry and what you just said about me I wouldn't do that to you either"

"I know that's why I was angry because of what Elyse told me" there was silence

"Elyse seems to be telling us a lot of things" Lorelle then said

"It seems that way but why?" Jenny asked

"Well I've always had a weird feeling around her"

"Should we talk to her?" Jenny asked

"Yeah definitely tomorrow at school but first we catch up" they both laughed they weren't talking for the weekend and it seemed like an eternity

"So we're okay now?" Jenny asked Lorelle nodded and they hugged

"Yeah so we need to catch up I feel like we haven't talked for ages"

"I know so how's everything with Nate?" Lorelle asked

**(A/N: Please review)**


	5. Chapter 5

After Lorelle left Jenny's Dan came over to talk more about Serena's birthday

After Lorelle left Jenny's Dan came over to talk more about Serena's birthday

"Okay Jenny there is no way I'll be able to get enough money for the party"

"You know you'd think that since you lived on the upper east side now"

"Jenny you know that was a wedding gift from Lily and Bart" Dan said

"Well Dan how long will it take to get the money?" jenny asked

"A long time" Dan replied

"Dan you're such an idiot" Jenny said just realizing something

"What?" he asked

"You heard me you're an idiot why are you doing all of this"

"Because it's her birthday and she deserves the best"

"Yeah what she feels is the best remember your first date how you spent all that money on an expensive dinner and she hated it and then you took her to Brooklyn and it was like the best date ever"

"So what are you saying? That we throw a party with motor-bikers with tattoos that say mom on them?" he asked sarcastically

"It wouldn't hurt" Jenny replied

"I have a son that will be attending this" Jenny thought hard

"Oh my god I've got the perfect idea" Jenny said already excited

"Great we arrive in motor-bikes" Dan replied again sarcastically

"Okay fine it's obvious you don't want my help"

"No Jenny wait okay look I'm sorry what was your plan?" he asked Jenny smiled and explained her plan

"I like it" Dan said

"It's meaningful, something she would like and we don't have raise that much money at all" Jenny said

"Okay so let's plan how we'll set it up" Dan replied.

In the middle of their planning there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Jenny said she walked over and opened the door to find Nate standing there

"Hey" Nate said

"Hey" Jenny said hugging him

"Did you and Lorelle work everything out?" Nate asked

"Yeah we're friends again" Nate smiled knowingly 'figures' he thought. He then leaned down and kissed her. She responded back with more passion

"Um hey I'm still here and Jenny I'm still your older brother and Nate I still have a strong fist and have the strength to kick your ass" the two immediately broke off

"So what are we doing here?" Nate asked

"Planning Serena's surprise birthday party" Jenny replied Nate nodded and the three sat down, well Jenny sat on Nates lap. Dan looked down at the planning

"So where about in the place should we set up?" Dan asked Jenny and Nate had gone back to making out and Dan hadn't noticed

"Jenny?" he asked still not looking up, when he did he shook Jenny and Nates arms

"Hey focus" the two broke off blushing

"Okay so Jenny where about should in the place should we set up the party?" he asked

"Um well maybe the bar?" Jenny suggested

"I will say this again I have a child"

"How about the back it's away from the big crowd so it's private and Adam can be safe" Nate suggested

"That could work" Dan said

"But there's no way they'll let Adam in he's a baby" Nate said

"I know but we have our dad to sort that out" Jenny replied

"Maybe after a little bit we'll go back to our place so Adam can go to bed" Dan said

"Okay that will work" Jenny said.

"Okay great well I gotta go home now uh Jenny talk to dad about the place" Dan said

"I will" Jenny said

"Nate you take care of my sister" Dan said leaving

"Not a problem" Nate said nuzzling Jenny's neck

"Nate" Jenny giggled he started kissing her neck she giggled even more

"My dad's in the other room" she whispered

"Then giggle quietly" Nate joked

"Seriously why are you here?" she asked

"Just to spend time with you" he said kissing her on the lips she broke off

"Oh make-out fest I see" she joked

"It doesn't matter we could watch a movie or whatever I don't mind"

"Well I have homework unless you wanna help" Jenny said

"Sure" Nate replied

**(A/N: Please review sorry for the long update)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jenny and Lorelle walked to school with Eric ofcourse whenever they walked past someone from their school there were immediate whispers

The next morning Jenny and Lorelle walked to school with Eric ofcourse whenever they walked past someone from their school there were immediate whispers

Gossip Girl: Looks like our Jenny and Lorelle have made up looks like we could never tear them apart in the first place. Sorry Elyse. Whoops did I just give away that Elyse had something to do with their fight? Until next time

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

"Well have fun talking to Elyse" Eric said

"Oh we will" Lorelle said kissing Eric goodbye. The girls smiled and talked as Eric walked away as soon as Elyse approached them their smiles turn to death glares

"Hey guys" Elyse said innocently

"Oh don't play innocent with us" Lorelle said

"Yeah why did you try and break us up?" Jenny asked

"Why would I do that to you guys?" Elyse asked

"Well that's what we wanna know" Lorelle said

"Look I gotta get to class" Elyse said clearly avoiding the issue but Jenny grabbed her arm

"Oh you're not going anywhere until you explain why you did what you did" Jenny said

"Well I just wanted to spend time with Lorelle and I didn't have the heart to tell you that"

"Well why did you want to spend time with me?" Lorelle asked

"Because um well Lorelle I don't trust Eric and Jenny I felt you should be spending more time with Nate"

"Well Elyse you're not in charge of how you think our relationships should be" Jenny said

"Why don't you trust Eric?" Lorelle asked

"He's too nice I mean I don't know I have a feeling he'll hurt you" Elyse said _'Oh he'll hurt her I'll make him hurt her' _Elyse thought to herself

"You're the one hurting us Elyse" Jenny said and with that Lorelle and Jenny walked off leaving Elyse. Now Elyse was mad this was not her plan _'That bitch Lorelle brainwashed Jenny into hating well she's definitely going down and what better way to do that than by using the two people she truly cares about' _she thought

Meanwhile…

Blair was in the bathroom because she had to go but when she pull down her pants she found something shocking. Blood!

"Chuck" she called

"Yeah?" he called back

"We're going to the doctor now! Call them" she called back tears brimming her eyes

"Why?" he asked worried

"I'M BLEEDING!" she yelled. Chuck went wide eyed he immediately grabbed him and Blair's coat while calling the doctors. Blair came out of the bathroom looking worried. When Chuck hung up the phone they rushed out

"Everything will be okay" Chuck kept telling Blair

"Shut up you don't know that" Blair snapped.

When they were at doctors, he checked to see the problem

"I'm afraid there seems to be a problem" he said

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked

"We're going to have to send her to the hospital" the doctor said immediately calling the hospital. Chuck fought back tears he had to be strong for Blair who was already in tears but this did not sound good at all.

When they got to the hospital a new doctor looked at Blair to see what the problem was, he frowned

"What is it? Tell me!" Blair demanded sobbing

"I'm sorry it didn't make it" Blair broke down even more this was the worst feeling. Chuck couldn't hold the tears anymore they freely fell out he hugged Blair and held her close. They lost their baby.

When they were done at the hospital Chuck and Blair were walking home. Blair had never looked so depressed all she did was walk and stare. Chuck tried to put his arm around her to comfort her but all she did was push him away

"Don't" she muttered and walked faster she knew it wasn't Chuck's fault but she didn't want anyone talking to her or even touching her she wanted to be alone. Chuck still walked behind her he could've just stood there or walked over to a bar but he couldn't give up they were going to stay together forever and have a baby and for that to happen he had to be with her every step of the way he knew she wanted to be alone he could tell but he still had to be there for her.

**(A/N: Please review)**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Thx for the reviews)

**(A/N: Thx for the reviews)**

When Lorelle arrived home from school she came home to find Chuck sitting on the couch looking depressed

"Hey" she said, he didn't reply

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I don't know, everything" he replied

"Chuck what happened?" she asked getting worried

"We lost it, Blair and I lost the baby" he said breaking down into tears. Lorelle couldn't believe what she just heard she didn't know what to do or say so she just bent down and hugged him

"I'm sorry" she said

"It wasn't supposed to happen" she nodded

"I know I know" after Chuck calmed down Lorelle asked

"How's she doing?"

"We haven't talked she doesn't want to talk she doesn't want to be touched all she's done is stare" he said

"Do you want me to go up and talk to her?" she asked

"Please try" Chuck begged. Lorelle nodded and went upstairs to Blair's room. She gently knocked on the door and let herself in

"Hey" Lorelle said softly Blair didn't even look at her it was like Chuck all she did was stare. Lorelle knelt down beside Blair

"I'm sorry Blair if you need me to stay with you here I'll be happy to" she said, Chuck appeared at the door watching

"I need you to go away" Blair said bitterly to Lorelle

"Blair" Lorelle said rubbing her arm

"Don't touch me" Blair snapped Lorelle put her arms up in defense. Chuck walked up to Blair

"Okay Blair come here" he tried to hug her but she kept pushing him off

"Get your HANDS OFF OF ME!" she yelled crying

"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE…If my baby doesn't wanna be with me then no one else can either! Now get out of my room" she sobbed

"Come on Chuck let's go" Lorelle started to walk off but Chuck still stayed, Lorelle looked back she sighed

"Chuck come on just leave her we tried" Chuck slowly got up and left the room.

Blair sobbed and sobbed. Why did her baby have to go away? Why did death take her baby? It was her baby not their's. She never been so depressed in her life this was truly the worst pain to experience. She went to her dressing table to grab a tissue when something caught her eye. A small teddy bear with a white shirt that said 'I love my Mommy'. Chuck had bought the day after they found out Blair was pregnant she held the toy and cried even more _'If you loved your mommy why did you leave her?' _Blair thought.

Chuck was downstairs, daydreaming. He'd wanted a baby so badly he was imagining being a father everytime he looked at a spot in the room he had a vision of him being a father as his kid grew up.

First he looked at the living room

**There he was sitting on the couch holding a baby girl rocking her gently to sleep. She was holding to his finger tightly. He smiled and kissed her.**

Then he looked at the kitchen

**He was watching him tickle his two year old son. The sound of his son's giggle warmed his heart it was the most beautiful sound in the world.**

Then he looked at the entrance of the house that had a big space

**There was his four year old daughter in her pink tutu, leotard and tights. Ready for her first ballet lesson. She was showing Chuck how well she could twirl he had it all on video camera.**

Then he looked at the dining room

**His five year old son was eating his breakfast. It was his first day at school **

"**You ready for your first day?" Chuck asked his son**

"**I'm so excited dad" his son replied**

Dad. That's what Chuck wanted to be. Dad. He didn't care if he had a boy or a girl he wanted to be a dad watching those visions made him want a child more than ever.

**(A/N: Please review! I know does not sound like Chuck lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Lorelle walked to Jennys place feeling miserable about Blair and Chuck

The next day Lorelle walked to Jennys place feeling miserable about Blair and Chuck. While she waited for Jenny to come out Eric arrived

"Hey babe" he said kissing her she wasn't really in the mood for making out this morning

"Hey" she said breaking off

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lorelle burst out crying

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked hugging her. At that moment Jenny came out

"Lorelle what's wrong?" she asked

"Something bad happened" she sobbed

"What happened?" Eric asked breaking from the hug and looking at her

"It's to do with Blair and Chuck" she said wiping her tears away

"Are they okay?" Jenny asked. Lorelle calmed herself down

"Well you know how they've been trying to make a baby?" Jenny and Eric nodded

"Well two weeks ago Blair found out she was pregnant"

"That's amazing. Wait why didn't she tell everyone?" Jenny asked

"Well I knew and so did Serena and Dan and she was gonna tell you guys and Nate yesterday but then…she lost the baby"

"Oh god" Jenny said shocked and sad for the couple

"I know I really shouldn't be this emotional but they really wanted this baby. Blair and I already planned what the nursery would look like. Chuck has been buying toys and sure they can try again but they lost the baby what if it happens again I don't think Blair wants to try again you should've seen her"

"What did she say?" Eric asked

"She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want people touching her she wanted to be alone because her baby left her alone"

"What about Chuck?" Jenny asked

"He's worried about Blair but you can tell he's imagining being a father" Lorelle replied

"Do Dan and Serena know she lost the baby?" Eric asked Lorelle shook her head

"No Chuck asked me to tell them at lunch"

"Well just give Blair time, Chuck too and just try to be positive around the house" Eric advised

"Yeah just be positive. I hate to be a bitch but we seriously need to get to school now" Jenny said Lorelle chuckled

"Sorry guys" she said

"It's okay babe" Eric said putting his arm around her

Later that day…

It was lunch now and Lorelle went to break the news to Dan and Serena

"Do you want me to go with you?" Eric asked

"No I'll be fine" Eric gave her a hug and kiss

"Eric I'm just going to your sisters house not out of the country for a year"

"I know but I'll still miss you" they kissed again and Lorelle began to walk off. Tomorrow was their 9 month anniversary, Eric had been waiting for the right time to tell her that he was in love with her maybe at their date tomorrow he would tell her.

Lorelle made her way to Dan and Serena's. On her way she was trying to find the right words to say and before she knew she was in the elevator to their home. When she got their she found Serena feeding Adam and Dan reading

"Hey Lorelle" Serena said

"Hi" she said

"Hey shouldn't you be at school?" Dan asked

"Oo rebel" Serena said jokingly

"No um we're on lunch but I actually cam to tell you something"

"Oh okay oh how's Blair going with the pregnancy?" Serena asked

"Um well not so good" Lorelle said

"What do you mean?" Dan asked

'Um well yesterday Blair and Chuck found out some bad news"

"What is it?"

"Blair went to the bathroom and well she was bleeding" Serena gasped. This couldn't be good

"So they went to the doctor but he said there was something wrong so he sent them to the hospital and well…she lost the baby" Lorelle said sadly

"Oh my god" Dan said

"Oh god I'm so sorry to hear that" Serena said

"How are they doing?" Dan asked

"Not good Blair doesn't wanna see anyone she wants to be alone and Chuck is just depressed and worried"

"Worried?" Serena asked

"About Blair you should've seen her yesterday I mean you can see why she would be so hysterical" Lorelle said

"Ofcourse" Dan said

"Well if there's anything they need or if you need me to talk to Blair just call us" Serena said

"Thanks but we'll let Blair just be for now"

"I'm so sorry" Serena said

"Yeah me too" Lorelle replied. She gazed at her watch, lunch would be over soon she better get going.

On her way back to school she bumped into Nate.

"Hey" Nate said sadly

"Hey"

"Jenny just told me I'm sorry"

"Me too" Lorelle said

"You know if you need me to come over anytime to help with Blair or Chuck or both just let me know okay?"

"Thankyou Nate that's really sweet of you" Nate pulled her in for a hug 'in a friend way'.

From afar Elyse was watching since Lorelle left at lunch, she had been following her. Elyse smiled evilly and took pictures of Nate and Lorelle hugging. She them to Gossip girl immediately

"Another fight with Jenny and Lorelle coming up" she said to herself

Gossip girl: Just spotted Lorelle and Nate sharing what seems to a hug…of intimacy careful Jenny. Btw word on the street is Blair was pregnant, keyword: was. She seemed to have lost the baby yesterday my thought are with you Blair and Chuck. Good luck Lorelle looks like Jenny will probably cross you off her Christmas present gift list.

**(A/N: Please review. Xoxo.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Hey please review for this chapter)**

Jenny gazed at the message from Gossip girl. She was standing with Eric waiting for Lorelle to come back

"Oh my god" Jenny said

"I know" Eric said

"What a fucking bitch why would she do this?" Jenny was clearly shocked

"Yeah she's a bitch but it's gossip girl what do you expect?" Eric replied

"Whoa Gossip girl? You're actually blaming this on Gossip girl?" she asked

"Yes I am come on Lorelle would not do that to you or me"

"Eric you're nuts when you guys break-up I'll be the one in the back singing 'I told ya so" Jenny said

"Jenny seriously-" Jenny cut him off

"And Nate oh my god I left you for Nate and look what he does he's now off with that skank"

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about" Eric warned

"More like soon to be ex-girlfriend" when Jenny said that they saw Lorelle walking and reading the message from Gossip girl. Lorelle froze and looked up and found Jenny glaring at her

"Jenny" but Jenny walked off before she could explain. Lorelle looked at Eric

"Eric I-" but she was cut off by him hugging her she was surprised but hugged him back

"I know that gossip girl over thought it" he said

"Jenny just told him about Blair and Chuck and when I was leaving Dan and Serena's place we bumped into eachother and all he was doing was saying if we needed help at home to call him and he hugged me in a friend way"

"Don't worry I believe you" he assured

"You know when I got the message I was more worried about you than Jenny"

"I know you wouldn't do that just like I wouldn't do it to you" he kissed her softly when they broke off she smiled and hugged him

"I should probably go talk to Jenny"

"Please, before she summons up an Earthquake" Lorelle giggled and went to go find Jenny. On the way she glanced at Elyse she sighed, now she knew who sent the message to Gossip girl. Lorelle immediately ran inside to find Jenny.

While Lorelle ran off. Elyse stared at Eric in frustration _'Crap! Does he think she's Wonder woman or something? God how do I break them up?'_ she thought. Coincidentally Elyse saw a couple fighting

"You can't deny it I saw you two together she was basically on you and don't get me started on the condom wrappers in your limo" the girl yelled

"I swear you're the only girl for me" the guy whined back. Elyse smiled she had to get Lorelle mad at Eric.

Meanwhile…

Jenny was getting her books from her locker when she heard

"Jenny! Jenny" she knew it was Lorelle calling her. She slammed her locker shut and walked to her next class

"Jenny I know you can hear me and I can see you" Jenny walked faster

"Jenny Nate heard about Blair and Chuck from 'you' he was hugging me as a friend" Lorelle said grabbing Jenny's arm

"Get your hands off of me I don't want skank rubbed off on me" Jenny said glaring she broke free from Lorelle and stormed off with the hallway staring at Lorelle

"Oh I hugged a guy now I'm pregnant" Lorelle said mockingly as if to state how ridiculous that piece of gossip was

Meanwhile…

Nate had been texting Jenny. He doesn't really read gossip girl but when Lorelle texted him what gossip girl sent he was continuously texting Jenny

-Jenny it's not how it looks- no reply

-I know you got my message you have your phone on vibrate- still no reply

-Jenny I wouldn't do that to you I love you- no reply

-Fine meet me at my place tomorrow after school- After a long wait he got a reply

-Fine- Nate smiled. It was a start

Meanwhile…

Serena was just putting Adam to bed while Dan was making a 'private' call

"So dad can you do it?" he asked quietly

"Dad please I want it to be special" he then said

"Yeah I was kind of hoping you would take care of it"

"Dad I promise it would be for a couple hours and you can do that thing you wanted to do"

"Okay thanks yeah okay bye" Serena came into the room where he was she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek

"Was that Rufus?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Look Dan I know my birthday is soon but I really don't want anything special so if you're planning anything please don't" she said

"Okay if that's what you really want" Dan said. Serena nodded and kissed his cheek and walked out of the room

"Too bad I'm making your birthday special anyway" he said quietly to himself

**(A/N: Please review! Xoxo)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hey could I pretty pls get some more review thx to who have reviewed)**

After school Lorelle and Eric were following Jenny trying to get her to listen

"Jenny can you just listen to Lorelle? Elyse posted that on gossip girl she took it the wrong way" Eric said

"Just like you took it the wrong way that Nate was in fact my boyfriend"

"Jenny we're best friends why would I do that to you?" Lorelle asked

"No we're not friends at this stage Elyse is more of a friend to me than you'll ever be" Jenny said

"Come on Jenny that's not fair" Eric said

"Look I'm sorry that you don't believe me but I would never do that to you and neither would Nate because we both care about you and we love you" with that Lorelle walked off with Eric following her.

Meanwhile…

Chuck kept a fair distance from Blair because he knew that was what she wanted. But he couldn't help but think that she could be killing herself. He slowly went up to her room. As his shield he brought up a copy of 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' ofcourse that would not heal the pain but it might calm her. He softly knocked on her door

"Sweetie?"

"Please leave me" she said quietly

"I know you wanna be alone but I brought this up" he slowly entered the room showing her the movie. She a small smile that you could only see if you were right up close to her face. It was a sweet gesture she thought but she was still in mourning. Chuck slowly walked to her and kissed her forehead

"I love you" he whispered

"I'm home!" they heard from downstairs. It was Lorelle. They heard her footsteps approach the room

"Hey guys" she said smiling Chuck gave a small smile in return

"Blair I thought you might be hungry so I bought you a croissant and some coffee" she said setting the food on Blair's dresser

"Thanks" Blair muttered

"Well I'm gonna do my homework. Bye" she smiled and walked out she was trying to be positive for them. As soon as she left Blair spoke but not kind words

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a mother"

"Don't talk like that" Chuck said

"Why not Chuck? We've tried and everytime we've failed and the one glimmer of hope that we had we lost it" Blair said

"Baby that does not mean you'll never be a mother it just means it wasn't our time yet but you're meant to be a mother I can promise you that and I can promise you that you would be a great mom" he said meaning every single word with all his heart

"I wish I could believe that" she said starting to cry

"Blair-"

"Just please leave me" she sobbed. Chuck bowed his head and sighed he got up and walked out of the room, wiping the tears he was preventing

"You know it's okay to cry in front of her" Lorelle said

"What?" he asked

"She needs to see you're hurting too stop trying to be macho for her she needs to see how you're truly feeling maybe you'll get through to her more" with that Lorelle went to her room. Chuck knew she was right but for some reason he felt he had to be strong for Blair, he had to be her rock not her waterfall. She was his waterfall, while she, the waterfall fell he, the rock would be at the bottom to catch her. But he knew Lorelle was right.

**(A/N: Please review)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day. Eric and Lorelle's 9 month anniversary. Eric surprised her by waiting for out side her place instead of Jenny's

"What are you doing here?" she asked smiling

"Happy 9 month" Eric said giving her a rose she smiled and thanked him

"I have something for you too but you're gonna have to wait" she said

"It can't be as good as what I've planned for tonight" he said in a sing-song voice

"Oh please tell me" she pleaded

"No it's a surprise"

"Oh you know the suspense of surprises kills me" she said

"Yes I do but it will be all worth it"

"Give me a hint" she said

"No"

"Please?" she kissed him

"No" he replied

"Please?" she kissed him again

"No"

"Please? Please? Please?" she begged giving him multiple kisses

"No'

"Oh you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"The fact that I'm getting all these kisses yes"

"Fine then no more kisses today" Eric went wide-eyed

"Okay fine one hint"

"I love winning"

"Dress formally"

"Okay fine"

"Okay now give me a hint to your surprise" he said

"No"

"Come on I gave you a hint" he said

"Yes a hint that gave me nothing" Eric put the puppy pout he knew she couldn't resist

"Oh no that's cheating" he kept the face and she gave in

"Fine it's two surprises one I will be carrying and the other will be underneath my outfit" he went wide-eyed

"Really?" he asked she nodded and kissed him

"Well then I can't wait" he said she giggled and they walked to school holding hands

That whole day Jenny stayed far away from Lorelle if she saw her she swore she would rip her brains out. Elyse saw Jenny and walked up to her

"I'm sorry Jenny about gossip girl I sent it because I thought you had the right to know, but that was so horrible of Nate and Lorelle to do that to you" she said. Jenny still thought that at this stage Elyse was more a friend to her so she decided to talk to her

"I know Lorelle is such a bitch and Nate god what a man-whore"

"Whoa you're seriously mad" Elyse said smiling on the inside

"Well yeah Nate is supposed to be the love of my life and well Lorelle is supposed to be my best friend"

"It looks like you only have me now" jenny looked at Elyse and slowly nodded

After school Jenny met with Nate

"Thanks for meeting with me" Nate said

"Hurry up Nate I don't have all day"

"Look I'm sorry it looked the way it looked but I promise there is nothing going on between us"

"Well Elyse seems to think it was something more than a friendly hug"

"Jenny who are you gonna believe a girl who actually tried to ruin your friendship with Lorelle or Lorelle your best friend who helped make sure that we were together" Jenny thought about it Nate was right I mean he's close with Blair and Chuck and Lorelle was upset so he was probably comforting her and Elyse would do something like that and if Eric trusted them why couldn't she. She chuckled

"Why am I so stupid?" she asked

"Come here" Nate pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head

"I love you Jenny, so much I'd rather kill myself than be with anyone else other than you" he said

"I love you too that's why I was so mad I mean I'm madly in love with you and when I saw that picture it hurt cause I thought you didn't feel the same way"

"I know Jenny I probably would've reacted the same"

"I should probably go apologize to Lorelle"

"That would be good" Nate said.

**(A/N: Please review)**


	12. Chapter 12

That night Eric arrived at Lorelle's place and Chuck answered

"Hey Eric, she's still getting ready I think, so just wait in the living room"

"Okay" Eric went to the living and waited. 10 minutes later. Elyse showed up wearing a big black jacket. Chuck answered the door, he didn't really know the her story with Lorelle so he let her in and she waited with Eric

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked coldly

"I came to apologize to Lorelle for everything. Is it me or is it warm in here I might take my jacket off now" Elyse took off her jacket revealing a short, tight, red dress that showed a little too much cleavage

"A little dressed up for an apology" Eric said

"Oh this? Just something I put together do you like it?" she asked walking towards Eric

"No" he replied

"Oh hard to get well I can fix that" she lowered both her straps revealing her bra

"What do you think now?" she asked playing with his hair

"No" he replied sitting on the couch. This was gonna be harder than she thought so she threw herself on him and pushed her lips against his. Eric tried to break free but she had him pinned down. Chuck heard noises form the living room he took a peak and found Eric and Elyse making out. When he looked away Lorelle was coming down the stairs

"Hey Chuck is Eric in there?" she asked

"Yeah but you don't wanna go in there"

"What? Why?" she asked

"Because, he's uh well the thing he's um he's, he's masturbating" Lorelle laughed

"What?" she asked laughing

"Yeah not pretty sight"

"Very funny Chuck"

"Seriously Lorelle you don't wanna go in there"

"Chuck open the door now, no more games, open the door" Chuck sighed and opened the door. Lorelle saw the two making out. Elyse had managed to unbutton Eric's shirt and Elyse had a ripped condom wrapper that she threw on the ground earlier so it looked even worse

"Oh my god Eric" the two broke off and looked at Lorelle who was about to cry

"Elyse get out!" she ordered. Elyse pulled up her straps, grabbed her coat and ran out.

"Lorelle it's not what you think" Eric said

"Eric what am I supposed to think?" she asked

"I know it looks bad but believe me it wasn't my fault she threw her self on me I swear"

"And why should I believe you and give me the truth" she snapped

"Because…I'm in love with you" he said meaning it

"What?" she asked

"Lorelle, I love you" Lorelle looked at him then drew her hand back, then** SMACK!** Right across his face. She had tears down her eyes she couldn't believe him

"We're over" she ran upstairs to her room. Eric tried to follow her but Chuck stopped him

"Just get out" Chuck said glaring

"But Chuck"

"Go or we'll take this outside" Chuck ordered Eric sighed and walked out.

Chuck went up to his and Blair's room.

"I heard yelling" Blair said quietly

"Lorelle broke up with Eric" he replied

"What?" she asked

"She caught him in the living room with Elyse and well it didn't look good" Blair frowned she didn't want this happening to her sister

"Bring her in here" Chuck was stunned at first but went to get Lorelle. When he saw her she was lying on her bed crying

"Blair wants to see you" he said Lorelle looked up also stunned. Had she heard correctly. She got up and went to Blair's room. Blair was lying on her bed and she motioned for Lorelle to come over. Lorelle lay beside Blair. Blair began to stoke her hair

"Tell me what happened"

"We ended it. It was our 9 month anniversary today and I catch him making out with Elyse" unlike Chuck, Blair knew Lorelle's story with her.

"His shirt was unbuttoned, her dress was showing her bra and there a ripped condom wrapper on the ground" Blair couldn't believe it this did not sound like Eric

"And you know what the worst thing is? He told me loved me after I caught them"

"Oh Lorelle"

"But the thing is I love him too. I was gonna tell him tonight that's why it's so hard" she sobbed

"Shh Lorelle I know, I know shh" Blair soothed. Chuck peaked into the door and had a perfect image of Blair acting like a mother. It was as if Lorelle was her teenage daughter pouring her heart out to her mother and her mother was listening and comforting her.

That night Lorelle cried to sleep In Blair's room. Chuck walked in

"How is she?" he asked

"Sleeping like a baby" Blair replied

"Okay goodnight sweetheart" he gave Blair a short kiss

"Chuck" she called softly

"Yeah?"

"I was gonna watch Breakfast At Tiffany's here"

"Okay I'll pop it in" once he did he began to walk out

"Chuck" she called again

"Yeah?"

"Could you watch it with me?" she asked Chuck smiled and hopped into bed. If someone walked in now the three looked like a family. This made Chuck and Blair want a baby more than ever.

**(A/N: Please review)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Thanks to people who have reviewed. But could I seriously get more reviews I gave you 3 chapters and I'm giving you 2 now)**

The next morning Lorelle woke up early to the sound of the doorbell ringing

"I'll get it" Lorelle muttered getting out of bed trying not to wake Blair or Chuck. She went downstairs and answered the door. There was Jenny

"Jenny if you're here to murder me do it quick"

"Actually I came to say sorry" Jenny said

"What?"

"I talked to Nate I realized out of you and Elyse I should trust you more I should've known you wouldn't do that so I'm really sorry for getting mad and what I said" Jenny said. Lorelle looked at Jenny she was honest. Lorelle pulled her in for a hug

"I forgive you" she said. Then Lorelle pinched Jenny

"Ow"

"That's for what you said I forgive you but what you said hurt"

"I'm sorry" Jenny said

"It's okay"

"So how was your 9 month with Eric?" Jenny asked excitedly. Lorelle broke down into tears

"I broke with him"

"What? Why?" Jenny asked. Lorelle explained hat happened

"Oh my god Lorelle" Jenny pulled her in for a hug

"He's texted me non-stop and he keeps trying to call me" as if on cue her phone went off

"I'll get rid of him" Jenny said she answered Lorelle's phone

"Eric leave her alone" Jenny said

"Jenny? I thought you guys were fighting" Eric replied over the phone

"Well we're not now leave her alone"

"Please I just wanna talk to her"

"You broke her heart don't break it anymore" Jenny said. Those words got to Eric

"How's she doing?" he asked. Lorelle snatched the phone from Jenny

"Eric just please stop and leave me alone" she sobbed. Eric winced he hated the fact that he made her cry

"I need to talk to you"

"Eric that fact that I'm in love with you just makes this hurt even more so just please stay away from me"

"But Lorelle" she hung up and cried

"Hey Lorelle why don't we go shopping get your mind off of things" Jenny suggested

"I don't know I'm not in the shopping mood"

"Those boots you like are on sale" Lorelle thought about it

"Maybe for a little bit" Lorelle said. Jenny smiled

"Okay oh and I'm meeting Dan for coffee so you can come join us and he's bringing Adam"

"Okay I'll go get dressed" Lorelle said going upstairs.

Later the day Jenny and Lorelle each ad about 10 bags in their hands

"Shopping really does help" Lorelle said

"I know so now let's go meet Dan". When the two stepped inside the coffee shop they saw Dan sitting by the stroller which had Adam

"Hey my little nephew" Jenny cooed

"Hey Dan" Lorelle said

"Hey" he said giving her a hug. Once Jenny was done saying hello to Adam she gave Dan a hug

"So let's discuss this plan a bit more so I talked to Dad" Dan said

"And?" Jenny asked

"He's gonna try he'll call me back today"

"Well when's dad gonna get back to you?" as if one cue Dan's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey dad so how'd it go?" he asked

"Great okay yeah that's perfect okay great bye" he hung up

"He did it" Dan said

"Great okay now what time would we all get there?"

"About 6 coz we gotta think of Adam" Dan said

"Oh no" Lorelle said

"What?" Jenny asked

"Look" Jenny looked to wear Lorelle was pointing to it was Eric and Serena 'Great! Just the perfect time when we're planning Serena's birthday and Lorelle is getting over Eric look who shows up' she thought. Serena saw the group and walked over with Eric walking slowly behind her

"Hey what a surprise" Serena said happily kissing Dan on the cheek. Lorelle looked at Eric he looked like he hadn't slept.

"Yeah well I just bumped into these two here. So what are you up to?" Dan asked

"Just having coffee with Eric. Can we join you?" she asked

"Sure pull up a chair" Dan said. Jenny looked at Lorelle to see if she was okay

"So you guys sure shopped a lot" Serena said to Lorelle and Jenny

"Yeah" Jenny said. Serena looked at Lorelle Eric told her what happened, she looked so sad

"Are you okay Lorelle?" she asked

"Yeah um could you please excuse me for a second" she got up and made her way to the bathroom

"I'll come with you" Serena said following her. When they left Dan looked at Eric

"You look tired did you get any sleep?" he asked

"No not at all" Eric replied

"Something on your mind?" Dan asked

"Yeah you could say that" Eric replied

"You wanna talk about it?" Dan asked. Eric looked at Jenny who was glaring at him

"Uh no I'm fine"

Meanwhile in the bathroom…

Serena followed Lorelle to the ladies room

"Are you okay?" Serena asked

"Yeah I'm just not feeling well" Lorelle replied

"Eric told me what happened" Lorelle sighed

"Serena last night I was really hurt because I love him and right now I really don't wanna talk about it" she said fighting back tears

"But Lorelle-"

"Please I'll be fine" and with that she took a deep breath and walked back out as if nothing was wrong

**(A/N: Please review)**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a couple of weeks and Blair and Chuck had gone back to trying to make a baby. Nate and Jenny were together and closer than ever. Lorelle and Eric were still over, Elyse had been trying to make Eric her boyfriend but he kept turning her down. Serena's party was starting right about…now!

Dan, Jenny and Nate were decorating the place

"Okay great um oh shit guys where is Adam? Oh my god what if he fell"

"Dan relax he's with Lorelle she's bringing him over when she gets him ready. You were there when we dropped him off" Nate said

"Oh god okay um oh god where's dad?" he asked

"Backstage getting ready" Jenny said

"Okay guys I'm sorry I just want everything to be perfect" Dan said

"Um one question how the hell is Serena getting here?" Nate asked. Jenny and Dan went wide-eyed

"Shit!" Dan exclaimed

"No calm down Dan we'll figure something out" jenny said

"The party is starting soon" Dan said

"Oh wait Nate hand me my phone" Jenny said

"Why?" he asked

"She and Eric are with their mom I'll just tell him to bring her over"

"Dude you'll just yell at him because of Lorelle, let me do it" Dan said

"No you'll have a heart attack mid-way through the conversation I'll do it" Nate said

"You don't even know where we are" Jenny said

"Sure I do"

"You got lost three times finally your limo had to pick you up" Jenny said, the three started arguing over who would call Eric, finally Rufus came out and snatched the phone and dialed Eric's number

"Hey Eric it's Rufus here. I'm great thanks uh listen you're with Serena right? Um well you know we're having a surprise party right? Well could you bring her over here when it starts? It starts at 6. Great thanks I'll text you the address and the easiest way to get there from my phone coz Jenny's phone is almost out of credit remember don't tell her. Okay tell your mom I said hi. Bye" Rufus handed the phone back

"T-th-thanks" the three stuttered

"If you wanna hurry I say stop fighting over the phone" he said handing the phone back to Jenny. After a bit more preparation Lorelle came in with Adam

"Hey guys" she said

"Hey awe he looks so cute" Jenny cooed. Dan took Adam in his arms

"Hey little guy" he said kissing his forehead

"Here's his basinet as requested" Lorelle said setting the basinet on a nearby table

"Great now Nate where's the sign?" Dan asked putting Adam in the basinet

"Right here he said handing the sign over" Dan looked at it and frowned

"Nate what is this?" he asked

"The sign"

"I specifically asked you to write 'Please do not pass this area as we have a child' not 'gay men having sex' what is wrong with you?" Dan asked clearly outraged

"Dan people are not going to pay attention to the fact that a baby is here someone just passed out and no one has gone to him he's probably dead, I stared at a guy for too long now he thinks I'm gay and is scared of me trust me people will pay attention" he replied

"That might actually work" Lorelle said

"Fine" Dan said

"Wait why were you staring at the guy for too long?" Jenny asked.

"I was just staring out into space and it happened to be in his direction" Nate replied. Chuck and Blair then came in

"Hey everyone" Blair said

"Hey" everyone except Dan replied back

"Dan don't jump for joy so quickly" Chuck said

"I'm fine I just need to calm down" Dan said.

After a while Dan had finally calmed down and Eric texted Dan

-I'm five minutes away with Serena-

"Guys Eric just texted me, they're five minutes away" Everyone quickly got into position and Dan waited outside for Eric and Serena to arrive. Blair held Adam as Chuck hid behind her. Jenny, Lorelle and Nate were all crouched beside eachother.

When Eric and Serena arrived. Dan gave Serena a hug and kiss

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied

"I'm gonna go inside" Eric said rushing inside so he could hide

"So how has your day been?" Dan asked

"I was with my mom how do you think?"

"Well now you're with me and not her" he said

"That does have it's advantages" she said kissing him. He broke off and kissed her nose

"Come on let's go inside it's cold" he said leading her inside. When they got in the section they were heading to was all dark

"It's so dark where are you going with this Dan?" she asked

"Happy Birthday" with that he turned the lights on

"SURPRISE!!"

**(A/N: I'm evil I know but please review)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Thx for the reviews. Here's two more chapters)**

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. Serena looked shocked

"Dan you didn't have to do this" she said

"But I wanted to" the two kissed

"Thankyou" Serena said

"Wait the surprise isn't over" Dan said. Just as he said that Rufus and his band were setting up

"Oh I get to hear the infamous Lincoln Hawk" Serena said excitedly. Jenny then began to set up a projector so they could view the slides her and Dan made

"Oh technology in a bar" Serena said.

"I love you" she said to Dan

"I love you too. Happy Birthday" he kissed her and the band began to play and the slideshow began. Te band didn't use their own song, they used 'Do you believe in magic' with a rockier edge. Rufus' voice was great he kind of sounded like Bryan Adams. The slideshow showed pictures of Serena, Dan and Adam. As they were viewing it Blair went over to the couple and handed Adam to them.

"Thanks and I'm sorry" Serena whispered meaning about Blair's miscarriage. Blair nodded and smiled and walked back over to Chuck. Serena, Dan and Adam listened to the band and watched the slide show with pure happiness. Dan bounced Adam along to the beat of the music to signify Adam was dancing that made Serena giggle

"Dan this is amazing, I still can't believe you did it all for me"

"I love you Serena I wanted your birthday to be special this year" Dan said.

When the band and slide show was over. Everyone was talking and giving presents to Serena

"So when's cake coming?" Serena asked. Dan went wide-eyed he forgot the cake. Blair walked to Dan and whispered

"I thought you might've forgotten so I bought a cake" Dan sighed a breath of relief

"Thankyou" he whispered

"The cake is coming a bit later when we go back home with everyone" Serena nodded. Nate, Lorelle and Jenny were all playing with Adam

"Who's my gorgeous nephew?" Jenny cooed

"Who's my gorgeous nephew?" she cooed again

"You are, you are" she once again cooed

"I'm gonna get a drink do you guys want anything?" Lorelle asked

"A beer for me" Nate replied

"And Jenny?" she asked

"Oh you look so cute today Adam" Jenny cooed and made baby noises

"That means a scotch" Lorelle said going to get the drinks.

Lorelle moved out of their area to go and get the drinks, when she got to the bar and ordered her drinks, there was a guy sitting at the bar checking her out

"Hey baby" he said. Lorelle rolled her eyes and ignored him

"Hard to get" he moved closer and blew in her ear

"I like that" he said. Lorelle moved further away

"No need to run" he said putting his arm around her

"Get your hands off of me" she snapped

"Oh feisty come on give us a kiss"

"No get off of me" he had a strong grip and kept trying to push him off but she couldn't

"You know you want to come on" he started to rub his hand on her thigh and place a rough kiss on her neck

"Fucking hell get off of me!" she exclaimed, but he wouldn't take no for an answer

"Hey get off of her" the guy looked up to see who was talking to him. It was Eric.

"Oh this your boyfriend?" he asked

"Go away Eric I can take care of my self" Lorelle said not looking at Eric

"Yeah I can see that" he said sarcastically. He managed to pull Lorelle away from the guy

"You keep your hands off her and no one gets hurt" he said glaring, the guy burst out laughing

"By who you?" he asked laughing

"Come back here baby" the guy pleaded to Lorelle. He began pulling her over

"I SAID KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Eric yelled punching the guy. The guys stumbled back a bit, now he was mad

"Fuck off" with that he punched Eric and Eric went down

"Hey!" Lorelle exclaimed, with that she picked up her knee and hit it in his groin, the guy fell to his knees

"Could I get some ice?" Lorelle asked the bartender while picking Eric up. The bar tender handed Lorelle some ice and she gently put it on Eric's face

"Thanks" he said

"I should be thanking you, come one let's go to the bathroom" she said.

"You're a girl though you're not allowed in the boys' bathroom"

"Like I care" Lorelle quickly gave Jenny and Nate their drinks and then the two went to the bathroom and Lorelle cleaned him up

"Are you okay?" Eric asked

"I'm fine but you're not why would you punch him you knew he would punch back"

"I know I just didn't want him to hurt you"

"I'm a big girl Eric I can take care of myself"

"Lorelle he had you in his arms and he was trying to feel you up"

"I know it looked bad but you didn't have put yourself at risk for me"

"I care about you Lorelle I really do" Eric said, Lorelle sighed

"I know" on some level she always knew but she thought she was maybe convincing herself that.

Meanwhile Dan was holding Adam and dancing with him to a song that was playing. Serena thought it was adorable so she took some photos on her phone. After a bit she decided to go and join them

"Hey my two boys" she said joining in

"Hey" Dan replied

"Dan this is the best gift ever you're amazing" she said looking into his eyes

"You deserve it" he replied

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked

"Because I love and I always will no matter what" Dan replied, Serena kissed Dan. He always knew what to say and even at times when he didn't it was still magic to her. Suddenly Adam started crying

"Oh what's wrong?" Serena asked a baby voice

"I think someone's tired" Dan replied

"Oh come here shh" Serena took Adam in her arms and started rocking him gently. Blair watched from afar and watched the couple

"Here I'll take him. Serena enjoy your birthday" Blair said taking Adam in her arms

"Are you sure?" Serena asked

"Yes now enjoy your birthday I'll mind Adam" Blair said starting to rock him

"Thankyou Blair" Dan said. Blair nodded and walked away to leave the couple alone.

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny and Nate were versing eachother with a game of pool

"You suck at this game" Jenny said

"Oh come on I'm not that bad"

"You haven't gotten a single ball in the hole"

"Yeah you're right I suck" he said

"Oh well I still love you" she walked over and gave him a light kiss

"Here I'll show you how it's done" Nate leaned over the pool table while Jenny leaned over Nate

"Call me cliché but isn't the supposed to do this"

"Only if the guy doesn't suck and the girl does in our case it's the other way around" Nate chuckled and Jenny proceeded to teaching him. Dan saw them

"Hey don't you two get any ideas" he warned

"Yes dad" Jenny said. Dan rolled his eyes sarcastically

"Oh Dan you're just being like that cause you wanna verse your little sister" Nate said

"No I could beat her any day"

"Really wanna prove it?" Jenny asked

"Jenny are you asking me to challenge you at a game of pool?" Dan asked

"I think she is" Serena said, Dan thought about it

"Okay but winner verses Dad after"

"Let's make it a little more interesting" Jenny said

"And how would we do that?" Dan asked

"Winner gets a room key to the palace if you get my catch, loser has to pay for the room"

"I quite like that plan winner gets a little action" Serena said

"I better check if I have a condom" Nate said

"Oh you won't need to be checking" Dan said

"Oh a bit cocky there" Jenny said

"Okay so winner verses dad and gets a room key to the Palace" Dan and Jenny shook on it

"Let the games begin" Jenny said re-setting the pool table

A little while later…

"The scores are tied will Jenny make or break this shot" Serena said in an announcers voice. Jenny had her eye on the 8 ball, the pressure was on she slowly drew her stick back and **HIT! **It went straight in the hole. Nate applauded while Jenny looked at Dan

"Now what was the winner's prize?" she asked

"A game with dad" he said

"And?" she asked knowing the answer in a way killed Dan

"A room key to the Palace" he replied

"And what did the loser have to do?" she asked

"Pay for it" he replied, Jenny giggle and held out her hand for Dan to shake it

"Good game" she said. Dan got out his phone and called the Palace. Serena wrapped her arms around him

"Awe you're still a man in my eyes" she said kissing his cheek. Dan smiled and kissed her forehead. While Dan was making the call Serena looked over at Blair and Adam. Blair had done the impossible, she'd put Adam to sleep

"Oh my god you put him to sleep" Serena whispered excitedly

"Yeah" she replied

"You're a life-saver you're officially the person that puts the baby to sleep" Blair giggled

"Blair you really have a knack for being a mother"

"Well you know my mother was a terrible one so if I just do the opposite of what she did then I'm good" Serena smiled

"So how are you doing?"

"A lot better Chuck and I have started trying again"

"Really?"

"Yeah I just hope we get good news you know?" Serena nodded

"Well I know you'd be a terrific mom" Blair smiled and handed Adam to Serena

Meanwhile…

Jenny and Nate were excited over their victory

"I bet you Dan will be calling us every five minutes" Jenny said

"No he'll call once and never hang up" Nate said Jenny laughed

"Hey I'm just going to the bathroom I'll be back" Nate said. He made his way to the bathroom

Meanwhile…

Lorelle finished cleaning Eric up

"All done" she said

"Thanks" he said hugging her. When they pulled away they looked into eachother's eyes and there was that spark they had when they were together, they leaned in, closer and closer. Until the door opened and there was Nate

"Um was I interrupting something?" he asked giving a knowing smile

"Uh no I was just leaving" Lorelle said running out. Nate looked at Eric

"What was that about?" he asked

"Some guy was trying to get with Lorelle so I defended her and got punched in the process she was just cleaning me up" Eric replied

"No I mean what would've happened if I didn't interrupt"

"Um uh I uh I don't know what you're talking about" with that Eric walked out

A little bit later…

"Okay guys we're going back to our place for cake" Dan said to everyone

"Mmm cake" Serena said smiling at the thought of it

"Okay Serena let's go" Serena, Dan and Eric rode in one care. Eric, Jenny and Nate were in the other. Blair, Chuck and Lorelle were in the third car

Gossip girl: Happy Birthday Serena. No I didn't forget. Nate and Jenny I hear you're sharing a room at the Palace. Remember to use protection. And was Eric saving Lorelle from some perve? How heroic but will she forgive you for getting with Elyse? Who knows?

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: thx so much for the reviews! Here's a fun chapter hope u lyk)**

The gang were now back at Dan and Serena's place. Blair put Adam in his little crib. Jenny and Lorelle were putting the candles on Serena's cake. Dan came in to the kitchen where they were

"Is the cake ready?" he asked

"Almost we just need to light the candles" Jenny replied

"Where are the matches?" Lorelle asked

"Third draw" Dan replied. The girls lit the matches

"Dan turn the lights off" Jenny said as the girls picked up the cake and carried it. Dan did so and the girls and Dan started to sing

"Happy Birthday to you" now everyone except Serena joined in

"Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday dear Serena Happy Birthday to you" they sang

"Make a wish sweetie" Serena made a wish and blew out the candles. When everyone removed the candles. Serena made an announcement

"Now that the baby is asleep well I think it's time for some real fun" and with that she grabbed the back of Dan's head and pushed it into the cake. Everyone burst out laughing. Dan slowly lifted his head out of the cake

"Does the cake taste good honey?" Serena asked

"Yea it does and I think you should try some" with that Dan threw cake in her face. Everyone laughed even more

"Oh you guys think this is funny?" Serena asked, they laughed even more. Dan and Serena looked at eachother and smiled. They grabbed more cake and threw it everyone else. Now Dan and Serena were laughing. Then every one ended up chucking cake at eachother it then became a battle. Boys vs. Girls. Everyone rearranged the furniture to make it look like a battle field. And everyone grabbed more food to throw. Over on the girls side, they were making their plan

"Okay I'll take Chuck" Blair said

"I'll take Nate he's easy" Jenny said

"I'll take Dan" Serena said

"And that leaves me with Eric" Lorelle said the girls giggled. Over on the guys side

"I say we take one each" Chuck said

"I say keep complimenting them it's a distraction" Dan said. Al the guys agreed.

Both teams got into position

"GO!" Serena yelled. Everyone ran

"Blair you look so hot in that dress" Chuck said. But Blair threw cake in his face

"Jenny this is just turning me on and making me excited about tonight" but she jumped on him and threw bananas in his face and kissed him.

"Lorelle you look beautiful" Eric said meaning it

"Covered in cake? I don't think so" she threw chocolate pudding in his face. He laughed and threw cake at her

"Oh it is on" she said. Eric laughed even more as she chased him.

"Serena I got you once I can get you again" Dan said

"I got you too and I can definitely get you again" Serena said

"Your eyes look so beautiful under the light like pools of life" Dan said poetically

"Dan that is so sweet" Dan smiled poured milk on her. He started laughing

"Oh no more miss nice girl" she said chasing him. Everyone was laughing and throwing food at eachother it was truly the birthday to remember

**(A/N: Please review)**


	18. Chapter 18

Later that night everyone decided to go home. Jenny and Nate were passionately making out

"Get a room" Lorelle said

"Right Dan got us a room at the Palace" Nate said

"We should head over there now" Jenny said flirtatiously

"Oh images out of my head" Lorelle said. Jenny and Nate said bye to everyone and headed off to the Palace

"Well Lorelle we better go now" Chuck said

"Actually I think I'm gonna walk" Lorelle said

"Are you sure?" Blair asked

"Yeah I'll see you guys at home" Lorelle said. Blair nodded and headed inside the limo with Chuck. Now it was just Lorelle and Eric

"That was some party" Lorelle said

"Yeah uh thanks again for cleaning up my face" he said

"It's the least I could do since you told that guy fuck off" she said they both shared a laugh. They both missed their times together now it was like as if they just met

"How long do you think it will take to get all the food off?" Eric asked

"A while I'd say" Lorelle replied. As if on cue it started to rain

"Well this saves having to shower and use the laundry" Eric said Lorelle laughed he really missed her laugh

"Lorelle?"

"Yeah?"

"Look I'm sorry for what happened but it wasn't my fault"

"Eric"

"Just hear me out. Elyse came into your house and said that wanted to apologize to you I didn't believe so I just kind of ignored her then she showed me her dress and I told her I wasn't interested then she showed me her bra and I told her I still wasn't interested she doesn't like taking no for an answer and that's when she forced herself on me and she was really strong and I tried to get her off me but I couldn't that's when she threw the condom wrapper on the ground and ripped my shirt open so it looked bad. She's out to get you Lorelle she broke us up just like she tried to break you and Jenny up" he said

"You're telling me the truth right?" she asked. He moved closer to her

"Lorelle I love you I have waited for the right moment to tell you I was gonna tell you at our date we were gonna have but when I was losing you I knew I had to say it then and I'm saying now Lorelle I'm in love with you nothing can ever change that I would do anything to have you back with me. I miss you, I miss holding you in my arms, I miss kissing you, I miss your laugh, your smile, I miss everything" he meant every word he was looking deeply into her eyes. Lorelle fell into his arms and cried he held onto her tightly not wanting to let go

"Don't cry I hate seeing you cry" he whispered softly

"I love you too so much it hurts" she sobbed. They both pulled away from the hug, Lorelle chuckled through her tears

"Look at me I'm a mess"

"You're beautiful" Eric said. The two leaned in and shared a passionate kiss right there in the rain. Lorelle always hated the thought of kissing someone in the rain you could get a bad cold and it was so cheesy like a chick-flick but she loved it and so did Eric. They broke off and their foreheads leaned against eachother

"I think it's safe to say that we're back together" Lorelle said Eric chuckled and they hugged

"We are going to get such a bad cold" Lorelle said shivering

"Come on we'll dry off at my place you can spend the night" Eric said. He hailed a cab and they went back to his place.

Meanwhile…

Jenny and Nate were in their room in the Palace they had just made love and they were now cuddling in the bed

"I'm so glad you're a good player" Nate said causing them both to laugh

"That was amazing" Jenny said kissing his cheek

"Why does it only have to be one night?" Nate asked

"I know I wanna stay like this forever" Jenny said cuddling Nate even more

"Me too" he replied

"I love you" Jenny said

"I love you too I don't care how many times I have to say it"

"Me neither" Jenny replied kissing his nose

"Nate?" Jenny asked

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the future"

"What?" he asked

"I mean what do you see happening?" she asked

"A lot of this I guess" he replied

"No seriously" he thought for a bit

"Sailing. I love sailing. After we get married I wanna go sailing"

"Where do you wanna go?" she asked

"Everywhere just not Europe I've been there too many times"

"Anything else you've ever thought about?" she asked

"Well after we go sailing we'd live in a normal place I guess and we'd have three kids" he replied

"You've even thought about kids?" she asked smiling

"Yeah two boys and one girl I didn't bother naming them I thought I'd leave that to you" Jenny giggled

"What about you have you thought about the future?" he asked

"I wanna do something creative like art or design and I wanna get married in Brooklyn"

"Why Brooklyn?" Nate asked

"It's where I grew up and my parents got married there and I wanna get married in that same church. I remember once I was twelve and I went to the church and I carved a message"

"What did it say?" Nate asked

"It's a secret I decided to keep to myself until I got married" she replied. That night the two slept in eachothers arms only enjoying the company of eachother. It was pur everlasting love.

**(A/N: Please review)**


	19. Chapter 19

2 months later…

2 months later…

Elyse had still been trying to 'destroy' Lorelle but kept failing. Jenny and Nate were still together as were Eric and Lorelle, the four were popular for their double dates. Dan, Serena and Adam were the picture perfect family and Blair was checking a pregnancy test right about…now

"What does it say?" Chuck asked anxiously. She paused

"It's positive" Chucks face brightened

"We're having a baby?" he asked

"Well hopefully" Blair said sadly

"Hey don't talk like that I have a feeling this baby is gonna last" Chuck said hugging her

"Don't say that you'll jinx it" Chuck chuckled

"I just don't wanna be tricked that was a mean trick our last baby put on us" she said trying not to cry

"I know it was but maybe the games over and they're being serious for once" Chuck said

"I hope you're right" she said

"Come on baby you're pregnant this should be exciting" Chuck said Blair smiled and kissed him.

"We'll just be a bit more careful" Chuck said

"I love you" Blair said

"I love you too" Chuck replied kissing her

"So when do you think we should tell everyone?" Chuck asked

"I don't know but we'll wait a while we got excited too soon last time" Blair replied

Meanwhile…

Nate, Jenny, Lorelle and Eric were on one of their double dates, they were all having lunch in a restaurant when Elyse came in and walked straight up to Lorelle

"Lorelle I need to talk to you" she said

"Let me guess Nate has been wanting to break up with Jenny so he can sleep with Eric oh wait is that next weeks news?" the group laughed silently

"Lorelle I'm serious"

"Oh I'm sorry this weeks news you wanna tell me um let me guess um Eric and Jenny have been sleeping together behind my back"

"Lorelle"

"No that's not it oh I know Nate wants to break up with Jenny to be with me and is willing to beat the crap out of Eric in the process"

"Lorelle can we just talk privately?" Elyse asked

"Anything you can say to me you can say in front of my friends and boyfriend" Lorelle replied

"Fine then. I hate you! You're such a slut and you make that clear when you make out with Eric it's like sex in public"

"Hey" Eric interjected

"Let her finish" Lorelle said

"You stole Jenny from me my best friend you're a home wrecker for friends you make me sick"

"Elyse we were never friends you were only interested in what Blair or Serena had to say" Jenny said

"Let her finish" Lorelle said once again

"Lorelle you're a slut-faced home wrecker for friends and you're gonna grow up to be a stripper"

"Well people have told me I have the legs for a stripper" Lorelle said not caring about what Elyse said

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Elyse asked

"Yes and I have one thing say. If I happen to be all of those things that you just said just wondering what does that make you?" Lorelle asked. Eric, Jenny and Nate were trying so hard not to laugh. Elyse didn't know what to say Lorelle had a point so she just walked out

"Bye Elyse always a pleasure" Lorelle called out Elyse glared at her and left the restaurant. The four burst out laughing

"That was so good" Nate said laughing

"Did you see her face?" Jenny asked

"I am a bitch when I wanna be" Lorelle said


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Thx for the reviews here's 2 more chapters)**

7 months later…

Today was Adam's birthday he turned one.

"It's official he's not allowed to grow up anymore," Dan said

"Why not?" she asked

"Come on he turned one today. That's a pretty big step he's growing up too fast," Dan said

"Okay I think we've now established who's taking him to school on his first day," Serena said

"Oh god please don't get me started on that," Dan said. Serena rolled her eyes and got Adam dressed for the day. Then there was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Dan asked

"It's uncle Eric and grandma Lily," Eric replied. Dan went to answer the door to find Lily and Eric standing there with presents for Adam

"Hey, come in," Dan said letting them in

"Where's the birthday boy?" Eric asked

"Serena's getting him dressed right now," Dan replied. A little while later Serena came down holding Adam

"Hey everyone," Serena said in an excited voice

"Hey there's my nephew," Eric said in a goofy voice taking Adam in his arms

"Now is the birthday boy ready to experience the tickle monster?" Eric said in low voice that made Adam giggle

"I think he is," Serena sang. Eric proceeded to tickle Adam's stomach making Adam erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Hand him over to his grandmother," Lily said holding her arms out

"Okay but we're not done yet okay Adam?" Erick said jokingly and handed Adam to Lily.

Later on Blair, Chuck and Lorelle arrived. Blair was getting big

"Hey guys," Serena said hugging the three of them

"Hey little one," Serena cooed talking to Blair's stomach

"Where's the birthday boy?" Blair asked. Serena led them over to the living room where everyone including Adam was

"Hey little guy," Chuck said

A little bit later Rufus and Jenny

"Hey everyone," Rufus said

"Hey Adam," Jenny cooed kissing her nephew and placing her present in the 'present pile'

"When's Nate coming?" Serena asked

"He'll be here soon don't worry," Jenny assured

Nate finally arrived

"Hey sorry I'm late. Hey Adam," he said running to Adam

A while after Serena and Dan had an announcement to make

"Hey um we know that it might be a bit late but we were going to have Adam christened," Serena said

"Oh that's so exciting," Lorelle said

"An we would like to announce who the godparents would be," Dan said

"We want Blair and Chuck to be the godparents if they're interested that is," Serena said. The couple smiled

"It'd be an honor," Blair said

"Thankyou that really means a lot to us," Chuck said. Both of them felt so close to Adam and that were going to be his godparents they felt even more close to him.

Gossip girl: Hey Upper East Siders Gossip girl here. Well it looks like our new Humphrey is a year older. Blair seems to be getting bigger maybe this is a good sign that nothing bad has happened…yet. Well if something bad happens they'll always have Adam word on the street is that Blair and Chuck have become godparents. I know none of this was bad gossip but I'm feeling gracious.

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

**(A/N: Please review xoxo)**


	21. Chapter 21

2 months later…

Blair was now 9 months pregnant. She was having lunch at her house with Serena

"So when do you think the baby's coming?" Serena asked

"Soon hopefully I've been feeling contractions all day but they're on and off," she replied

"Well that's good then the baby's definitely coming soon," Serena replied. Lorelle and Jenny entered the room

"Hey Blair we got you chocolate ice-cream and chocolate éclairs," Lorelle said

"Thanks I've been craving them all day," Blair said gazing at the food like it was gold. Serena frowned she wanted chocolate éclairs too

"Don't worry Serena we got enough for everyone," Jenny reassured her making Serena smile.

The girl were chatting and pigging out when Blair suddenly had a concentrated, shocked look on her face

"Blair are you okay?" Jenny asked

"Call Chuck, call the doctors, call everyone," Blair exclaimed

"What?" Serena asked

"My water just broke."

Lorelle and Jenny were making calls while Serena was helping Blair with her breathing

"Remember the breathing exercises," Serena said while demonstrating them

"Oh god this hurts so much OWWWWW!! GOD THIS BABY IS KILLING ME!" Blair yelled while crying

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN PUSH THIS THING OUT!" she screamed. As if on cue Chuck came in

"Baby it's okay I'm here."

"Chuck make the pain stop," she sobbed

"Come on we'll go to the limo and then the hospital and have the baby,"

"Excuse me we? I'm pushing this thing out and I TOLD YOU TO STOP THE FUCKING PAIN!!" Blair yelled.

Chuck then managed to get her in the limo. Serena, Jenny and Lorelle went in a separate limo to pick up Dan, Adam, Eric and Nate and then head to the hospital.

Later on in the hospital…

"Blair we just have to wait until you're fully dilated," Chuck said calmly

"What does she mean I'm not fully dilated what does he know she's probably a perve with a vagina fetish!" Blair snapped

"Okay Blair for the last time she is certified midwife not a vagina pervert," Chuck said again as calmly as he could

"What is wrong with our baby why won't he or she come out don't they know this actually hurts?" Blair sobbed. Chuck went to hug her

"Don't you touch me!" Blair snapped.

In the waiting room…

"How do you guys think Blair is coping?" Dan asked. Blair, Jenny and Lorelle exchanged looks

"Not well," they all replied.

Later on…

"Okay I have been in here for hours please tell me I'm fully dilated," Blair begged the midwife. The midwife took a look

"Well you're actually fully dilated," Blair and Chuck's faces lightened

"You guys are about to be parents," the midwife said. Blair was taken to the delivery room with Chuck at her side

"Okay Blair I need you to give us a big push," The midwife said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Blair screamed while pushing and squeezing Chuck's hand

"Good Blair come on another one a big push."

"Chuck it hurts too much I can't do it," she sobbed

"Yes you can come on do this for our baby." Blair took a deep breath and pushed

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed even louder

"Oh I see a head," the midwife said

"Chuck go look," Blair said. Chuck took a look

"Oh it has brown hair it's so beautiful," Chuck sobbed.

"Come on Blair a big push harder than the last ones."

"OWWWWWWW!!"

"You're doing great Blair come on another one."

"I can't it's too much," Blair sobbed

"Yes you can," Chuck said holding her hand

"Oh can you do it for me?" she begged

"Come Blair it's not long now," Chuck said. Blair gave her biggest push

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Almost there one more push and we're done."

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the baby was out. After the midwife cleaned and weighed the baby she handed the baby to Chuck, after he cut the umbilical cord

"Congratulation it's a girl."

"Oh Blair she's beautiful, it's a girl just like you wanted our little Audrey," Chuck sobbed. Blair didn't respond

"Blair?" Chuck looked over and saw Blair was having problems. The midwife immediately called in nurses and doctors to try and help her

"Sir we're gonna need you to leave the room."

"What do you mean? WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE?" he cried

"Please leave so we can find out." The midwife managed to get Chuck and little Audrey out of the room. Chuck immediately went to the waiting room where everyone was he was weeping. Everyone looked up

"Oh Chuck congratulations!" Serena said excited

"It's a girl," he sobbed. Everyone looked at little Audrey

"She looks just like Blair," Nate said

"How is she doing?" Lorelle asked

"I-I-I don't know she was having problems after she gave birth and the doctors are trying to help her and they made me and Audrey leave the room" he sobbed

**(A/N: Cliffhanger I know I'm evil Please review xoxo)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: Hey here's the next chapter)**

The group was waiting for the doctor to eventually come out. Chuck was too worried about Blair to even hold little Audrey so Nate was holding her.

"Chuck I'm sure she'll be fine," Serena said'

"How do you know are you a doctor?" Chuck snapped. Finally a doctor came in

"Mr. Bass may I speak to you in private?" Chuck got up and slowly followed the doctor.

"How is Blair? Is she okay? Is there anything I can do?" Chuck asked

"Mr. Bass please calm down. Your wife had some difficulty during the childbirth," the doctor said sadly

"What?" Chuck asked kind of seeing where this was going

"We tried to help as much as we could," Chuck broke down his wife was gone she died before she got to see her baby

"I'm afraid she wasn't strong enough," Chuck glared at the doctor

"How dare you. How dare you say that about my wife. SHE'S THE STRONGEST PERSON I KNOW HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" the group heard Chuck yelling and crying and got very worried and came to see what was going

"I'm sorry Mr. Bass," the doctor said quietly. He walked off. Lorelle went to Chuck

"Chuck what did the doctor say?" she asked through tears in fear of what happened. Chuck couldn't speak he'd never cried this much

"Chuck look at me. What did he say?" she asked again

"SHE'S GONE!" he yelled. Serena burst into tears as did Nate they'd known her forever and now she's gone. Lorelle tried to be strong for Chuck and pulled him in for hug

"Why did she go?" he asked through tears

"I don't know I don't know" Lorelle replied quietly. Soon the whole group wept for Blair. Soon the midwife came

"I'm here to take your child to the nursery," she said. Nate handed her the baby

"I'm truly sorry for your loss," she said. No one spoke

"Um Mr. Bass we need to know her name," he didn't speak

"Mr. Bass?"

"Her name is Audrey. Audrey Blair Bass," the nurse winced

"Mr. Bass are you sure you want her middle name-"

"That's her name. Now go!" he snapped. Once the nurse left Chuck wanted to see Blair so he got up and slowly made his way to her room

"Chuck where are you going?" Serena asked still in tears

"To see Blair."

"But Chuck-" Serena got up but Lorelle stopped her

"Let him go."

When Chuck entered the room he saw Blair. She looked so pale but peaceful. He sat beside her and held her hand

"Blair you're freezing," he sobbed

"Why'd you leave? You didn't even see Audrey. She's so beautiful, she looks exactly like you. I named her Audrey just like you always wanted. Blair baby I'm so scared now that you're gone. You know my mom died giving birth to me and my dad was an asshole to me I don't wanna be an asshole to Audrey," he cried into her shoulder hugging her close to him. He heard a knock on the door. There stood everyone, except Dan, he was outside holding Adam so Adam didn't have to see something this tragic

"Hey Chuck," Nate said sadly

"God I never thought I would see her looking like this."

"I know me neither," Serena replied

"I don't know what to do without her. She was gonna be such a great mom and now she doesn't even get the chance." They all hugged him. She was gone, things weren't going to be the same. Chuck was close to all of them as was Blair they wanted to help in every way they could

"The doctors have to come in soon and take her away," Lorelle said. Chuck nodded. He looked down at his wife and kissed her forehead

"Bye sweetheart," he whispered. Lorelle put a comforting arm around him

"Do you wanna go see Audrey?" she asked. Chuck nodded and they all went to the nursing area.

**(A/N: Please review)**


	23. Chapter 23

The day Chuck took Audrey home with him, the house immediately felt different. It was depressing. He slowly walked upstairs to take Audrey to her room. When he was about to enter her room he brought face to face with a picture of him and Blair at their wedding. She looked so beautiful, she always managed to take his breath away. He sighed and slowly went inside the room.

"I hope you like it Audrey. Your mom and aunt Lorelle didn't wanna make it pink so the went for white," he said talking to his baby girl. Chuck looked down at his daughter, who knew something so little could mean so much

"I'm not gonna be a bad father like mine was to me. I'm gonna be the best father to you because I love you so much and you don't deserve a bad parent."

Chuck spent the entire day looking after Audrey like the best father. After he put her off for her nap he got an interesting phone call

"Hello?"

"Is this Chuck?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Eleanor Waldorf." Chuck was silent

"I heard about Blair," she said it sounded like she had been crying

"Yeah."

"Is Lorelle there?" she asked

"She just got in a few minutes ago but I don't think she would want to walk to you."

"Put her on anyway."

"Your funeral," he said. Chuck handed the phone to Lorelle

"Hello?"

"Lorelle it's your mother," Lorelle froze that was something she wouldn't normally hear

"I heard about your sister…I want you to live with me now" Eleanor said

"No."

"Lorelle a child should live with their mother."

"I'm not a child and you realize this now? When I stayed with my father and you barely saw me and kept me a secret."

"Well who are you gonna live with now? Chuck?"

"Yes mother he is obviously devastated about Blair and we need to help him and I don't think he should live alone. Plus he's like a brother to me."

"But Lorelle-"

"No buts I'll see you at the funeral" she hung up the phone immediately. She turned around and saw Chuck standing there

"Sorry you had to hear that," she said

"Don't be. Thankyou," he said he needed help in the place and Audrey. It could get so damn lonely without Blair

"Don't mention it."

That night Chuck and Lorelle took turns in putting Audrey to sleep whenever she woke up crying. When Chuck was holding her Lorelle came in

"Is there a switch off button? How did Dan and Serena do this?" she asked

"Breastfeeding," he replied

"Try rocking her," Lorelle said going back to bed. Chuck began rocking Audrey

"You like being rocked eh?" he asked in a quiet voice

"Okay I'm gonna put you down. Sleep tight princess," he said gently putting her back down. Then she started crying

"Try singing," Lorelle yelled from her room. Chuck tried to think of a song to sing the only song he thought of was 'With Me' by Sum 41. It wasn't your regular rock-a-bye baby but it was better than nothing

'I don't want this moment  
To ever end  
Where everything's nothing  
Without you  
I wait here forever, Just to  
To see you smile  
And it's true I am nothing  
Without you

Through it all I've made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall  
But I mean these words

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold onto this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

With that she was fast asleep. Chuck smiled and went back to bed

Gossip girl: We mourn over the death of Blair Waldorf. But we have a new Upper Easr Side member her name is Audrey. We hope Chuck can handle it

You know you love me

Xoxo Gossip girl

**(A/N: The end. Well that's all but there's a sequel. Look out for "Adam and Audrey")**


End file.
